That's what friends are for
by SarkyWizard
Summary: Harry comforts Ginny in front of the fire late one night.


That's what friends are for

Harry walked along the corridor toward Gryffindor Tower, it was late and he was being careful not to be caught by Filch or Mrs Norris. He turned the last corner and gave the password, climbing through the portrait hole as quietly as he could. As he started towards the stairs leading up to the boys dorms he noticed someone sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, someone with long, fiery red hair.

As he approached, the muffled sounds of sobbing reached his ears. Ginny never cried... ever. What had happened?

"Gin..?"

She looked up startled and then relaxed as she saw who it was. She turned back toward the fire as she moved over and patted the space next to her but not before Harry saw the glistening of unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same question" He replied sitting down next to her and lightly touching her arm. "What's wrong Ginny?"

"Oh it's nothing" she said, wiping her nose on her sleeve in a way that reminded Harry of Ron, he smiled "Silly really"

"It's obviously not silly if it's made you cry Ginny, you never cry" Harry gently turned her face toward him and tenderly brushed away her tears. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She closed her eyes and sighed as the tips of his fingers brushed along her cheeks.

"Dean broke up with me" she said with a foreign tremor to her voice.

Harry looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry Gin" Harry pulled her into a comforting embrace; she melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her face into his collar.

"It just came as a bit of a shock, I thought we were getting on so well and then we were down by the lake earlier this evening after dinner and he stood up and said that he didn't think things were working between us and that maybe we should call it quits, then he just said he'd see me around and walked back up to the castle. I just sat there for ages, I couldn't believe it, he just ended it right there and then."

She looked up and Harry saw that her eyes were watery again, fresh tears glistening on her eye lashes. He'd never appreciated just how beautiful she was before and it broke his heart to see her in such pain. He suddenly realised he'd do anything to make it go away.

She seemed calmer now and carried on.

"Then I got up and ran back here and just cried and cried, I couldn't stop, I must look a mess" she lowered her head and snuggled into his neck again hiding her face.

"You look fine and I don't blame you for crying, Dean didn't exactly break it to you gently." He kissed the top of her head and she tucked her legs underneath her, leaning into him as she sniffed again.

"Now I just feel..." she started

"Heartbroken, rejected" he whispered sympathetically into her hair.

"Yea, and woefully unattractive, I mean Dean isn't exactly known for his high standards and if I'm not even good looking enough for him then what chance have I got."

"Hey" Harry soothed, pulling her head back up and looking into her eyes "Just because Dean couldn't see what he had in you doesn't mean you aren't attractive." He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear "Your beautiful Gin, everyone can see that, just because one boy decides to break up with you doesn't mean no one else will want to be with you"

"Thanks Harry, that means so much to me, sorry for unloading all my troubles on you like this" Ginny said smiling tremulously at him.

"That's what friends are for" he replied smiling back

Ginny's lips parted and she moved closer "I'm so glad I've got you Harry, I'm not sure I'd be able to tell anyone else"

She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and as her eyes fluttered closed softly pressed her lips to his. Harry placed one hand on the small of her back and the other in her silky hair and returned the kiss.

Her eyes fluttered open again as their lips parted and she hugged him tightly. She pulled back pecked his cheek and stood smiling shyly.

"Night Harry, and thank you" she moved over to the stairs leading up to the girls dorms.

Harry followed her with his eyes before replying "Night Ginny"

She turned at the foot of the stairs and gave him a sweet smile before heading up to bed.


End file.
